Such a shaving liquid is applied to the surface of the skin prior to and during shaving beards or unwanted hairs with a(n) (electric) shaver for the purpose of conditioning the skin so that it feels soft, smooth and moisturized and to improve the shaving effect.
In the European patent application EP-A-323798 aqueous skin formulations, such as a preshave, are disclosed, which prevent or reduce the deposition of shaving cream or shaving soap on the skin. The disclosed formulation comprises a polyethylene glycol ether as a nonionic surfactant.
The non-prepublished European patent application EP 96202400.6 (PHN 15936) filed by Applicants describes a shaving system comprising an electric shaver and a container. The shaver comprises a shaver head, and a hair chamber adapted to accommodate the container. The container comprises a reservoir filled with a shaving substance, a discharge channel, and feeder means, such as a diaphragm pump, for conveying the shaving substance from the reservoir to the discharge channel. The discharge channel is coupled to a discharge opening in the shaving head for dispensing the shaving substance to the skin prior to and during shaving. A press-button at the exterior of the shaver is coupled to an actuator for actuating the diaphragm pump.
A disadvantage of the known skin formulation is that the lubrication properties between the shaver head and the skin surface are poor due to the absence of suitable lubricants. The above-mentioned EP-A-323798 discloses the use of silicones (polysiloxanes), however, they have a detrimental effect on the electrical contacts within the electric shaver due to the formation of silicon oxides. Another disadvantage is that a mixture of shaved-off hairs and the shaving substance, which is formed in the hair chamber during shaving, cannot be easily rinsed off or out with water. As a result, the hair chamber and the shaver head are difficult to clean, so that these parts become soiled with residues of said mixture. These residues readily give rise to the growth of bacteria, so that there is a risk of infection of the user of the shaving system.